The Love So Strong
by Flames Afire
Summary: Tasuki was constantly disturbed by his dreams, Suzaku kept calling out to him. Finally he decided to obey Suzaku...however, he was unaware of how that would change his life...forever...please read!
1. Tasuki's Life

Hello everyone! I guess this is my first fanfic for Fushigi Yuugi. Please read and review. I would really appreciate suggestions. Ok…enjoy this first chapter: Tasuki's Life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki's Life

            Far away from Taka's and Miaka's world, the book of the Four Gods still existed. It floated between the real world and the other world, still continuing the story of the Suzaku warriors.

Tasuki lay asleep in his chamber; his lean body was slick with sweat. He twitched slightly and his hand rose up a little as if feeling an imaginary object. "Suzaku…" Tasuki murmured as he turned onto his side. His head turned from side to side as he mumbled more words and suddenly, he jerked up from his sleep. "Suzaku? My life will be exciting? What's going on?" Tasuki cried out. Sitting upright on his bed, the blanket fell away from his upper body and showed off his rather tan skin. Tasuki swung out of his bed with ease and stood, staring out of the window to see the sunrise.

It was a beautiful day if it had not been for the dreams Tasuki had been having recently. Suzaku had kept calling out to him, telling him repeatedly to leave the palace and start his own life. For a year now, the land had been peaceful, all the rest of the Suzaku warriors have reincarnated, all except him and Chichiri. However, he was the only one left at the palace, advising the new emperor about certain issues like weaponry. Chichiri had decided to go and discover more new places and gain more experiences with his life.

"Life has been so boring for me that I must be beginning to hallucinate. Sheesh!" Tasuki talk to himself as he changed and walked out of his chamber, stretching. 'Though I wonder how Taka and Miaka are doing in their world and the rest of the warriors. They probably can't remember me anyway.' Tasuki thought with sadness. He continued walking, heading for the beautiful lake within the palace walls. He had always loved the lake; it reminded him of the old times with everyone. He still remembered teasing Tamahome with Nuriko, seeing Chichiri in his calm state of mind, Mitsukake healing him, Hotohori walking round the palace, Chiriko studying like crazy and Miaka… Miaka, always with her laughter and great appetite for food. 'How I miss everyone' Tasuki thought and sighed. He finally reached his destination.

The lake was still and as Tasuki leaned forward to look at the water; his clear reflection looked back at him. Flaming red hair covered slightly his right eye and his eyes followed his hair, crimson. Broad shoulders and a muscular- built body, most maids would gawk at him. Sighing once more, Tasuki looked up to the sky, admiring the beautiful white clouds floating above him. "How I definitely missed Miaka. I guess I have loved her beyond what I thought I was capable of." Tasuki whispered.

"Oh well…Maybe I should follow my dream and leave the palace, I have nothing else to do here and I guess I want to see my best friend, Kouji." Tasuki grinned at remembering his best friend. "Yes! I will do that!" Tasuki turned away and walked back to his chamber.

Two hours later, Tasuki stood outside the palace, looking far away towards the direction of Mount Reikaku. "Guess I better start my journey or I won't make it by nightfall." Tasuki thus began on his exciting adventures…

Suzaku smiled as he sensed Tasuki was following his repeated advises to him through dreams. Orange-red flames licked at his legs, unaffecting him. His surroundings look like he was in space and time seem so slow there. Suzaku closed his eyes and sighed. "It's about time, Tasuki, about time…"Suzaku's voice echoed around him. "I shall just watch him for a while…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? I hoped you like it so far. Also, sorry if the chapter is too short for you, I guess I can't help it. I always type till this length. Anyway, suspense…What will Tasuki experience? Find out in the next chapter coming up….


	2. Gods

Yup yup! I'm back with chapter two: Gods? Please review…otherwise I won't know if anyone is interested in my story…At least two reviews would encourage me to continue… Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

Gods

Tasuki kicked frustratedly at the hot sand. "Where am I? Why am I so silly with maps?" Tasuki yelled up to the sky. Sunlight bathed down his face, highlighting his features. He had been staring at the map for some while as he guessed that he had made a slight boo-boo back at the Shonai Village. He continued looking around him, seeing the scarce vegetation at this area.

            Suddenly, he noticed shadows behind him. 'Hmmm…trying to ambush me? Heh! Not a chance!' Tasuki thought as he quickened his pace. He observed the shadows and realized that they move with grace and swiftness, even silence. He could not even hear them behind him. It was as if only the shadows gave them away.

'They sure are dumb in not hiding themselves well.' Tasuki wondered at their stupidity as he stopped walking and sighed loudly for them to hear.

"If you want to fight, then, damn, come outright, and fight me!" Tasuki whirled around to face them. The two men grinned and stared at each other.

Tasuki growled as they began laughing. He looked from one to the other. One had shoulder length white hair while the other had bluish-green hair that cascaded down his back to end at his hip.

"Do you know who we are? We are the great gods, Seiryuu and Genbu!"  

Tasuki burst out laughing. Tears almost threatened to spill from his eyes from laughing so hard. "This is the best joke I have ever heard!" Tasuki wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he eyed them warily.

"Who are you really?" Tasuki asked them once more.

They stared at Tasuki coldly and repeated their answer. "We are who we are. Now, prepare to die, Flame of Power."

"Flame of power? WHAT YOU-" Tasuki was cut off as he saw a huge burst of power heading straight at him.

"HELL! They are the gods but how come they look different! I remember Seiryuu was different." Tasuki drew out his fan as he avoided the burst of power. 'They really move fast.' Tasuki ducked a punch aimed at him and sent a blast of fire towards them.

"I must escape now…" Tasuki panted as he forced down air into his lungs. The fight had already lasted for 15 minutes. Tasuki concentrated on his powers and an aura of red is seen around him.

"Rekka Shinen!" Red, hot fire emerged out from his fan aimed at the two gods. Tasuki turned away and sprinted for his life, not caring about the two gods anymore. "What is going on, Suzaku, what is going on!" Tasuki said as he escaped…

The two gods looked after Tasuki's running figure and chuckled.

"He will never get away, we will have him soon or later, wait and see, Flame of Power, wait and see…" With that, they disappeared in a flash.

Nearby, a blue-haired woman stepped away from the trees. Her eyes twinkling with mischief, she muttered to herself, "So… that red-haired guy was the powerful one, I will play with him for a while."

She smiled and said calmly, "Oh wind, Oh wind, blow strong for me and bring me to the place I want." Suddenly, a strong wind blew and she was lifted up and away, heading after where the red-haired man went…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm…Who is the blue-haired woman? What powers does she possess? Will the Gods catch Tasuki in time to come...Continue reading the story and you will know...


End file.
